All I Want Is You
by XxFluffypuppyXx
Summary: Just some Starscream and Sunstrom holiday fluff. It's my first songfic so go easy on me please!


**AN: Ok so I was working on Finding Love when suddenly this song comes on. It just so happened to be "All I want for Christmas is you."-By Mariah Carey. With me being the big Christmas junky that I am got inspiration from this song and decided to write a Starscream-Sunstorm story. Now I don't really care much for this pairing but my friend 9aza does and I kinda owe her a story. So this is for her! Ahaha, I know it's a bit early for Christmas but I just love this holiday so much! Be prepared for lots and lots of fluff, and character OCness. Ha-ha. Enjoy! Also I've never written about Sunstorm and didn't even know that he existed until a few months ago. So forgive me if he's…weird.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers or this song. They belong to their respectful owners. (Unfortunately. Lol.)**

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_ There is just one thing I need_

_ I don't care about the presents_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree_

_ I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know_

_ Make my wish come true_

_ All I want for Christmas is you_

Starscream glances up from the datapad he is reading to stare at his companion in confusion. "You're still listening to that drivel?" He asks incredulously. The orange seeker smiles at him while fiddling with the small music player.

"I happen to like this music. Plus a change of pace would be good for you. You've done nothing this holiday season but work. We both need to have a little fun, don't you think so Star?" He replies softly, swaying back and forth to the music. Starscream watches the orange aft for a few seconds before he stands up and walks to his lover.

"Of course Storm, but Christmas music? This idiotic holiday is almost done with. It's tomorrow, I mean can't you find a new holiday to annoy me with?" He scoffs, "Next you'll be decorating our courters and taking orders from Prime." Sunstorm looks sheepishly up at the slightly larger mech and chuckles hesitantly. Starscream optic twitches. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking about…"

"I am Star; I mean we already live with the Autobots. Why can't we be like them? I really like the idea of celebrating holidays, even if they are human ones. I just want to feel like we're…like we're a family."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_ There is just one thing I need_

_ And I don't care about the presents_

_ Underneath the Christmas tree_

_ I don't need to hang my stocking_

_ There upon the fireplace_

_ Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_ With a toy on Christmas day_

The orange bot gives him a pitiful look, to which Starscream scoffs and turns to go back to his chair. Sunstorm's wings drop onto his back in sadness at being rejected. He reaches out a servo to stop Starscream. He grasps the red seekers arm and says dejectedly, "You…you don't want to be a family?" The ex-decepticon lets out a sigh and glances over his shoulder at him.

"If I didn't would I have chased you here? It's the becoming Autobots part I don't like. I may not be a decepticon anymore but I still share their beliefs. Those mechs out there aren't my friends and never will be." He pauses and looks off as if in thought. "But if it will make you happy I will go talk to Prime tomorrow." His smaller lover squeals in happiness before tackling him in a hug.

"So does this mean we're going to celebrate Christmas?" He asks excitedly. Starscream chuckles and pets his extra appendage on the head.

"Yes it does." He watches amused as his lover runs around the room yelling in happiness and excitement. Sitting down in his chair he watches his lover silently. Taking in everything he can about the beautiful mech. He watches those sleek, slender wings flutter, that perfectly shaped aft bounce, and his beautiful face adorned with a smile. He is interrupted from his thoughts when the small orange mech throws himself into his lap.

"Tell me Star, what would you like for Christmas?"

_ I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know_

_ Make my wish come true_

_ All I want for Christmas is you_

Starscream smirks and stands up, dumping the mech onto the floor. "I'll tell you later, I've got to go talk to Prime now."

"But you said you'd do that tomorrow." Sunstorm states confusedly.

"I know, I lied, but if this song might give you a hint." The smirking bot replies before ducking out of the room. Sunstorm sits on the floor trying to decipher what that could have meant.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_ I won't even wish for snow_

_ And I, I just wanna keep on waiting_

_ Underneath the mistletoe_

He stands up and shakes his helm at his lover's silliness. "I'll never get you Star." He speaks before looking around the room and sneering in disgust. "This place really needs cleaning!" walking to a closet and reaching for some cleaning supplies he gets to work. Sunstorm sings and dances along with the song. Paying special attention to the lyrics.

_ I won't make a list and send it_

_ To the North Pole for St. Nick_

_ I won't even stay awake_

_ To hear those magic reindeer click_

_ Cause I just want you here tonight_

_ Holding onto me so tight_

_ What more can I do_

_ Oh baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

He sighs in contentment while scrubbing some counters. He does a little twirl thinking about how different things were going to be from then on. "It's just going to be so wonderful! We can get bonded and have little sparklings! Oh I can't wait. Our lives are going to be so grand. If only I could figure out what it is Star wants for Christmas!"

_ All the lights are shining_

_ So brightly everywhere_

_ And the sound of children's_

_ Laughter fills the air_

_ And everyone is singing_

_ I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_ Santa won't you bring me_

_ The one I really need_

_ Won't you please bring my baby to me, quickly?_

He grabs a mop and pretends to waltz with it. Giggling he quickly mops the floors and heads to their berth room. Opening the door he is greeted with the terrible sight of organized chaos. But it doesn't seem to faze him; his thoughts are too focused on figuring out what it is his lover wants for the upcoming holiday. So distracted is he that he gets the room clean in record breaking time and doesn't even notice. He just leaves and heads to their "kitchen." More like a small box with a table and chairs, a few cabinets, counters, and of course an energon dispenser. It seems unlikely that it could be unclean, but with them you can never be sure. So he grabs the broom and sets about sweeping the floor.

_ I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_ This is all I'm asking for_

_ I just wanna see my baby_

_ Standing right outside my door_

_ I just want you for my own_

_ More than you could ever know_

_ Make my wish come true_

_ Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

So immersed is he in his thoughts that he never notices Starscream walk into the room. Said mech doesn't make a sound, he just stands there and watches the mech he's come to cherish so much as he cleans. Finding him beautiful even while doing something as degrading as cleaning. The moment Sunstorm casts the broom away for a mop the red bot wraps his arms around that slender waist and presents a bouquet of different transformers sized flowers to his lover. The surprised orange mech gasps in surprise and stares at the flowers dumbstruck. Finally he takes the flowers and turns to Starscream.

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby." The tri-colored flyer says lovingly. Sunstorm sobs happily and embraces the mech in front of him.

"Starscream this is so…" He is cut off by two fingers being pressed against his lips. A few tears fall from his optics and Starscream wipes them away. After which he leans down to press a soft, loving kiss to the shocked orange flier's lips.

"This is my way of apologizing for how I've been acting and to tell you that I'm always going to be here for you Storm, no matter what happens. I love you." He kisses him again.

"I love you too Starscream." He returns the kiss and leads his lover to their room…

**AN: Uh you can kinda guess what happens next. Ha-ha. I'm sorry if this sucks. This was my first time writing one of these songfic thingies. I hope at least someone likes it! Please review! Suggestions about improving my writing are welcome! **


End file.
